kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaycee Rice
Kaycee Caitlin Rice (born on October 21, 2002 in Woodland Hills, California, U.S.), is a young professional dancer, actress, model and a philanthropist living in Los Angeles, California. At the age of 10, Kaycee did a "Werk" routine for a national dance competition, choreographed by former star dancer Tricia Miranda, which she won. Pop singer Katy Perry somehow found the YouTube video of her routine four months later and tweeted it to about 38,000,000 of her followers. After then she became an overnight internet sensation.DailyMail EXCLUSIVE: Katy Perry's Tiny Dancer: How the superstar turned one little girl into an internet sensation She was the first dance kid ever went viral by a non-televised competition video and inspired the youth in 2013. She got immediately interviewed by CNN, appeared on the Queen Latifah Show and some national newspapers and magazines wrote articles about her, plus an exclusive interview with her entire family by UK's Daily Mail. The singer of the performance song "Werqin Girl", Shengela Laquifa, visited her in Simi Valley at Dance Studio 13, which her mom owned, to thank her for enormous boost in record selling. Kaycee danced for TV shows and series, music and concept videos, classes and conventions assistance, teaching, commercials and live stage performances. Since joining ImmaBEAST in 2014, she is considered full professional, in the sense of child labor laws allowed it. She got most fame by dancing or starring on many hours of class routines and concept videos in high quality with some of Los Angeles most influential and established choreographers with millions of hits over the years. In September 2018, she had about 1.3M followers on Instagram, 260K subscribers on YouTube, 100K followers on Facebook, representing millions of her fans worldwide. With the age of 15, Weirdo has had already a thumb thick productive and professional record, with a level of summarizing highlights that many professional dancers cannot match at the end of their carriers, such as; performing on the TV broadcast with most watchers in American history, 120 millions plus 80,000 in the arena, the 2015 Super Bowl XLIX halftime show, side-by-side with Katy Perry and Missy Elliott with the age of 12; she's also been on the Oscars (2014) and featured in the music video for "All About That Bass" by Meghan Trainor (2.2 billions hits in 2018) with the age of 11. Performing on the stage with Justin Bieber and Janet Jackson with the age of 13; and many more. A resume until early 2017 is on her Website - THINGS I HAVE DONE. In 2018, she announced getting more focus on an acting carrier in future. Kaycee was a guest dancer on the fifth season of Dance Moms and Nickelodeon's School of Rock TV series. She got her first acting main role on Disney's short film How to catch a ghost and got a minor role in Wet Hot American Summer: Ten Years Later - Season 3 episode'' "Fast Times at Bayview High Gallery". She played also Maggie on crowd founded TV series ''The Neighborhood Kiddos, ''but the series never launched successfully.Kaycee Rice IMDb data She did commercials, for instance, for Walmart and Nike. She gets first dance kid ever sponsored by Nike, running her own campaign and had been allowed to design her own shoe for them - design Weirdo. She got the nickname "Weirdo" by her mom to describe the not normal behavior of her daughter, which she accepted and made it to her personal philosophy - "Be yourself and be weird." aka have self-esteem and be self-confident and don't care what others think. She runs a small wearing enterprise first the slogan "Weirdo - Just be you.", managed by her mom, which became much more than a fan merchandiser. Weirdo gets online home schooled since 6th grade, but went for 10th grade to a public school, got A-s straight in first semester, showing she has much more to offer than just a high carrier IQ. Kaycee is literally famous for being humble and not to take off by success, start bragging or being cocky, even if false modesty seems sometimes ridiculous. Her parents and choreographers conventionalized her to keep ground-standing. If she wants to compare with someone else, she should trying the girl in the mirror or on video. But that was exactly what led to her popularity. Always smiling, in good mood and supportive. Her new dance partner Sean Lew said about her ''"Try bowling with her. She left a trail of glitter and unicorns!" Sean & Kaycee - The Zoo LA TV ''Kindness is her number one must-have feature; for herself and others. Kaycee also dances many years as philanthropist, such as for www.idance4acure.org, and supporting to fight childhood cancer. Due her engagement and popularity, and those of many other dancers and choreographers, the funds rises very well, financing research and treatments for children with cancer and she personally has had spent some time with kids diagnosed cancer.Kaycee Rice meets Parker Monhollon Sean Lew and Kaycee Rice Dancė Nėtwork Interview She is trained in a various styles of dancing - ballet, tap, jazz, lyrical, tumbling, acro and her strongest suits contemporary and hip-hop. Her favorite style is tap. Her former partner Gabe De Guzman described: "She picks up choreography really quickly—and she can do any style of dance you throw at her." And DanceSpirit wrote: "Armed with limitless flexibility and a natural expressive quality, Kaycee carved out her place in the competition world as a versatile technical dancer." Gabe De Guzman and Kaycee Rice Are a Stage Match Made in Hip-Hop Heaven Her back flexibility combined with her without-first-sign spin and turn combinations ending in accentuated fierce moves became to a kind of trademark of her dance. Derek Hough, who was not used to watch Kaycee stated in The Duels round of World of Dance Season 2: "First of all, the back bend over there, sick, absolute stunning!" She made a stretching routine video, to show how she kept that flexibility. Gabe described her with "She's like Elastigirl from The Incredibles. She's that flexible." Her new partner Sean Lew stated: "She has no bones." Sean Lew & Kaycee Rice To the Pointe with Kristyn Burtt But actually he should know better after experiencing Weirdo's martial arts unplugged - she has a Blue Belt in Tae Kwon Do - during rehearsals of World of Dance by getting it twice in the testicles and one time straight in his head with her leg, of course accidentally. [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8UkcAIi72TU Sean Lew - "Bloppers" video - Behind the scene of World of Dance] In 2018, she competed with Sean Lew in season two of NBC's ''World of Dance. Both were nominated for the Industry Dance Awards 2018 for most fierce dancer under 18, together with Charlize Glass, JT Church and the winner Eva Igo.Industry Dance Awards 2018 for most fierce dancer under 18 As absolute surprise must be considered her nomination for a Streamys Award - The Oscars of Web - in the category Dance together with 1million Dance Studio, Dytto (Courtney Nicole Kelly), Kyle Hanagami and Matt Steffanina with still sweet 15 years old. The winner is TBD on Oct 22, 2018.Dance brought to you by Just Dance(R) 2019 She also started teaching her first dance classes with her own choreography. All of her first three classes of about 80 dancers were sold out in advance.Kaycee Rice (2nd channel) Dances Solos Duets Groups TV Competition Shows America's Got Talent In 2014, Kaycee competed on season 9 of AGT with her dance partner Gabe De Guzman as Kaycee & Gabe, but they were eliminated during Judgment Week. Judge Howie Mandel voted "No", because he felt Gabe was much better than Kaycee. He did not know that she had a broken foot, because she did not tell. Otherwise she would not being allowed to perform on stage and had to let down Gabe. tWitch & Allison's Kids Dance Challenge In 2015, the duet with Gabe De Guzman was much more successful on The Ellen DeGeneres Show season 13, where they both won the prize to get a chance being on the Ellen show. At the beginning it was announced that just one kid was allowed on Ellen, but they danced together first round as duo, were been accepted, spitted up for next one and at the end met each other as finalists. However, tWitch & Allison were so amazed by their talent, that they had spoken with Ellen let them both on the show, but they didn't tell, until final duel was battled out. After then they had shown the kids a video of Ellen telling them the good news. On the show, they performed as a quartet with tWitch & Allison, after a short interview with Ellen. World of Dance In 2018, on the NBC World of Dance show season 2 she performed with her new partner Sean Lew as Sean & Kaycee, getting second in Divisional Final and they became one of the most popular acts of the show with a lot of special clips and interviews by NBC. They got huge laudatio during the show. Jennifer Lopez eulogized them as with "If anyone in this competition can be called prodigies, it's Sean and his partner Kaycee." ... "You have a real talent" .."technically perfect" ... "You move me in a way I cannot explain sometimes." and actually broke out in tears after Sean & Kaycee had the nerves to perform half of their qualifiers routine blindfolded in front of 8.5 million watchers on national television, making an huge impact in the dance community. Jenna Dewan stated in an interview later: "I swear, they are the future of choreography and dance." After first airing the adorable couple was no longer treated as dance stars, but as common celebrities, who pointed out that they are just best friends and not dating (yet). Scores of rounds see below. Dance Titles *Pulse Protégé 2013 *Miss Petite Starquest *Miss Petite KAR 2010 & 2011 *Miss Petite Encore *Regional Petite Miss KAR 2012 *Regional Junior Miss Revolution 2014 *Thunderstruck International Top Soloist Title Winner 2010, 2011, & 2012 *Starbound Miss Star of Hope 2012 *Rainbow Dancer of the Year 2012 *Miss Jr. Nexstar 2012 *Teen Miss Nexstar 2015 *Teen Miss Dance Icon as well as the grand title champion at Thunderstruck's 2015 International Finals. Runner-Up Titles * 1st runner up for Regional Junior Miss Rainbow Elite Starz DOY 2012 Filmography Television TV Acting Roles TV Dance Performances More TV Appearances Online Platforms Music Videos Concept Videos Good Quality Videos of Kaycee's Live Showcases Gallery 37945393 253087082172362 3911003992901025792 n.jpg 37327382 282490722507244 5235333703806222336 n.jpg 37097485 2283676098341675 3439540987527954432 n.jpg Videos World of Dance 2018 - Sean Lew & Kaycee Rice Qualifiers (Full Performance) World of Dance 2018 - Sean Lew & Kaycee Rice Confessional (Digital Exclusive) World of Dance 2018 - Sean & Kaycee The Duels (Full Performance) Fun Facts *Kaycee began dancing when she was 4 in a half years old and began competing when she was 5 years old. *Kaycee's favorite style of dance is tap. *In 2014, Kaycee was dancing around 20 hours per week. *Kaycee celebrates both Christmas and Hanukkah. *She danced on America's Got Talent with a broken foot and on a national dance completion with a broken arm. Last her dance group won. *She started practicing Tae Kwon Do before dancing, being certified Blue Belt. References External Links *Official Site *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Candy Apples Dancers Category:World of Dance Dancers Category:TV Dance Competition Contestants